New Life
by Smileykat12
Summary: Thea and Brad are twins from outside the fence. They led a troubled life before and now they have sought refuge at Amity and have chosen which faction the will live in. When they get there Thea finds herself drooling over a guy but does he like her back? What troubles will their past lives present in their initiation? (Set a year after Tris' initiation and there was no war)
1. Chapter 1: Background and Choosing Day

**Hello! I have been thinking of doing this FanFic for a while so here it goes...**

* * *

_Theodora/Thea:_

"Please. Help us." I plead with a woman who is wearing a yellow dress. "We have been running for weeks. Our house was ransacked and our family was killed. This structure is the only thing we've seen for miles."

"I... I... I don't know. You're not from inside the fence are you?" She asks. _Fence? What fence?_

"No... What fence?" Bradley asks her echoing my thoughts .

She sighs. "Come with me."

We oblige gladly. The woman takes us into the building and down hallways that have red and yellow walls. We stop outside of an office and the woman knocks on the door and leads us in.

"Johanna, these two are asking for refuge. They are from outside the fence." The woman tells Johanna who is sitting at a desk. Johanna has dark hair and a scar that goes from her eye to her chin and it renders her blind in that eye.

"Alright Millie. I'll take it from here. Go and eat." At that the woman from before, Millie, leaves.

"Please. We need help. We've been searching for refuge for weeks now. Our family was killed in a home invasion so we have nothing but the clothes on our backs and the few things in our bags. It was by chance that we came along your building." I plead with Johanna as I did with Millie.

Johanna thinks for a while before she speaks. "What are your names?"

"I'm Theodora and this is my twin Bradley Larosa." I tell her.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"If you are going to stay here we need to set ground rules and I need to tell you how our government and systems work. Now before we get into that though I need to warn you that the governors may decide you need to stay in the outside world so this could possibly be only temporary."

"We'll do anything. Thank you." Bradley tells her. I can't tear my eyes away from Johanna to look at Bradley.

Johanna explains about the 5 Factions that their small, almost, country makes up. The Amity whom are the peacekeepers which is where we are, The Erudite are the intelligent people, Candor are the truth tellers, Abnegation are the selfless and Dauntless are the brave. She explains that the Abnegation are the government. She also explains why the factions are their, because that is what people assume causes wars and such.

The next day the governors meet and decide we can stay in Amity and live there. Whether its their selflessness or the fact that if we leave then we could tell people about them, I don't know. But we stay so I'm not complaining. Brad and I adjust well to our new life. Him a little better. We go to school after we are caught up on our knowledge of Factions and the history behind them. No one really notices that we never grew up in the factions after a while which is comforting.

* * *

_(2 years later)_

I come out of the simulation room utterly stunned. My being from the outside world causes more trouble than ever. What I am isn't safe. Being Divergent for four factions isn't safe. I am Dauntless, Amity (oh the irony), Abnegation, and Erudite. This will be the hardest decision I will ever make.

Bradley comes out at the same time I do and I can see the terror in his bright gold flecked green eyes, that are a rarity, and I know my dark chestnut eyes are mirroring the same look. I know we are the same.

Brad and I are definitely twins. We think along the same lines although we are opposites. He is the level headed one and I am the short tempered one. We both have the same favorite color of green. We both are addicted to coffee. We love music although different kinds. We both are into athletics and sports.

I think of my choices for a while. Normally after school today I would help pick apples in the orchard but because of the choosing ceremony tomorrow I get the day off. Their is a meadow to the side of the compound which I go to for quiet like now. In the middle there is a large oak tree which I climb for an escape but Bradley already beat me there.

"Hey." I say to let him know I'm there.

"Hey." He replies with a sigh.

"Are you...?" I leave the question hanging because I'm not one to drag out what's on my mind. Maybe I am a little Candor.

"I assume you are too." He replies.

"Yeppers peppers." I try to lighten the mood.

"Where are you thinking of going?"

"I don't know but I sure as heck don't want to stay here where they drug their bread."

He chuckles a little. "Me neither. I mean they're really nice but I can't stand being this... Jolly."

"I know! I was thinking maybe Dauntless. Or... Abnegation would be safe."

"I was thinking Erudite or Dauntless." He tells me.

"I don't want to lose you." I tell him with tears in my eyes.

"You won't and I promise I'll follow you Tee." He looks genuinely honest.

I smile. "Thank you Brad." I kiss his cheek. "But don't. You should be happy."

We go back into the compound after our talk and quickly eat whatever they put in front of us, minus the bread. We have been living with Millie and her daughter Amber who is our age so after dinner we go back to their apartment to sleep.

That night I have a dream that I chose Abnegation but Brad chose Erudite and there was a complication and the leader of Erudite commanded that Brad had to kill me because I was Abnegation Divergent. He shot me in the back of the head.

I woke up with a gasp as Brad was shaking me awake. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"What's wrong?"Bradley asks me.

"Nightmare." I smile sheepishly at him.

"Oh well it's time to get up." He tells me as he leaves.

I slowly stretch out my muscles as I yawn. I carefully slide out of bed and saunter into the bathroom to take a shower. When I get out I dry off and wrap the towel around me as I brush and blow dry my hair before putting it into soft romantic curls. After I've done my hair and make up and brushed my teeth I go back into my bedroom to get dressed. I put on skin colored tights along with a red short sleeved cotton dress with a small v-neck and it has a flowy-ish skirt; the dress goes to just above my knees. I put on plain black ballet flats that have a strap going around the ankles. I pair the outfit with a thin black belt around my waist. As an after thought I slip on some small black short shorts under the dress incase I change faction.

I look at myself in the mirror before taking a deep breath and walking into the living room. I don't feel like eating breakfast which is odd for me. I'm pretty sure I'm choosing Dauntless but you never know what could change my idea.

"Morning Theodora." Millie tends to use my full name... Which I hate.

"Morning Millie." I smile before thinking. "Millie?"

"Hm?"

"You do know that whatever happens both myself and Brad will be forever grateful for the kindness that you've shown us. No matter what happens."

"I know dear. You're more than welcome."

"Thank you."

We walk out of the door and out of the compound to one of the trucks. Some people are riding with us so the three adults sit in the cab and myself, in a red dress, Amber in a yellow dress, two guys in red and yellow shirts with opposite pants, and Brad in a red shirt and jeans in the truck bed. We sat quietly until we reached the Hub. We get out and brush the dust off our clothes and pack into the elevator to take us to the room of the choosing ceremony.

The room is lit by a glow of soft blue overhead lights. In the middle of the room there are the 5 bowls for the factions, Erudite's water, Amity's earth, Abnegation's dull stones, Candor's glass, and Dauntless' flames. The Dauntless leader stands behind a podium along with the knives that we will use to cut our hands.

Everyone finds there places and Millie gives Brad one last hand shake and me one last hug before the ceremony begins. I tune out most of the ceremony after 'Amber Aaron' who I knew would stay in Amity. The girl in front of me who is an Erudite changes to Candor. I'm next. Theodora Larosa is called and so I take a step up and take the knife. The blood pools in my hand just as I make a split second decision to stay with my first idea. I'm going to Dauntless.

I step behind the Dauntless area and look over at Millie who is smiling at me. She knew I would change. After me it is Brad's turn and just when I thought he would let the blood spread into the water it sizzles on the coals of the flames. He followed me.

My twin comes over and stands next to me. He doesn't look at me or remotely acknowledge me but he does grab my hand and holds it in his. We support each other and that is what he is trying to tell me. That we will always be there for one another because we are family. My brother is my best friend.

* * *

The ceremony is finished so the first chance they get the Dauntless run out and down the stairs to the trains. Bradley and I aren't worried about jumping on a train because we had to do it before we found Amity but it seems the other 9 transfers are a little weary.

When the train comes by I follow the others and run along the side of it before throwing myself in with ease although an Erudite and a Candor girl needed assistance from Brad and I to pull them in. I learn that their names are Sapphire who is the Erudite and Liberty is the Candor. I instantly befriend Liberty and Brad meets and chats with Ben who is Liberty's boyfriend.

"How long have you two been dating?" Liberty asks us.

I laugh. "We aren't dating. This is my brother."

"Oh sorry." She tells me.

"It doesn't matter. If we weren't related she would so be all over me." Bradley tries to lighten the mood.

"That's incest but if it wasn't I still wouldn't date you. I don't have much of a type but if I did it wouldn't be you." I tell him earning a laugh from Liberty and a small chuckle from Ben.

"It looks like we are getting ready to jump." Sapphire tells us.

"But we're above a seven story building?" Liberty squeaks.

"It's a test of your Dauntlessness." I tell them.

We get pushed towards the door and eventually are at the front of the group so we jump. We all make it until Sapphire stumbles back and trips causing her to fall. I grab her hand in time to see the terrified look on her face but both our hands are sweaty and cause her hand to quickly slip. Sapphire has fallen on hard cement causing her body to lay in an awkward position. We now have 10 transfers.

The Dauntless leader acts like nothing just happened and jumps onto the ledge of the building. "I'm Max and I'm one of the leaders here in Dauntless. Your initiation will tell us if you are a worthy member. Now the only way into the compound for you will mean jumping into that black hole."

"What's at the bottom?" An Erudite asks.

"You'll have to find out won't you?" He remarks. "So who's first?"

Eh. What the hell. They wouldn't send us down there unless it was safe so I might as well. I walk through the crowd to where Max stands and he nods at me and gesture to go ahead. I take a deep breath, stand on the ledge and jump. I fall or more accurately, it feels like I'm gliding through the air. I don't tense up so when I hit the bottom which is a net the impact isn't as bad as I thought. I scramble to the edge and grab the hand that is extended toward me. It belongs to a handsome guy with dark eyes that instantly make me melt. He smiles at me and his smile looks almost snow white against his bronze skin. I immediately hide my girly side so I don't seem all 'gooey'.

"Name?"

"Uhh..." I hate my name of Theodora.

"Only get to change it once." He smiles at me again.

"Thea." I say confidently.

"Make the announcement Uriah." A girl says from behind me. It must be his girlfriend.

"First jumper, Thea!" He shouts and a crowd of people erupts into chanting and cheering.

All of a sudden a figure crashes into the net and gasps when he lands. I laugh at him as he struggles to get out of the net.

"Shut up _Theodora_." He uses my full name to piss me off.

"I'll do whatever I like to _Bradley_. And it's now Thea." I smile sickly sweet and he rolls his eyes.

"Are you two a couple?" The Dauntless girl who was with Uriah asks.

"No!" I laugh.

"Theodora is my twin." Bradley smirks.

"Will you please stop with the Theodora!"

The third jumper comes down and it is Ben and then Liberty. The rest follow but I don't pay attention to them only to the fact that there are obviously 2 Amity, 1 Abnegation, 3 Erudite, and 4 Candor.

When everyone is done Uriah and the girl, Christina, lead us through dark corridors. They tell us that we are headed to the pit. Of course Liberty makes a comment so Christina gets up in her face.

"What did you say?" She asks which is kinda scary.

"I said it was an 'inventive' name." Liberty doesn't seem fazed.

Christina turns her head towards Uriah. "I see why Four hates Candors now."

"You will learn to keep your Candor smart mouth shut. Got that."

"Yes." Liberty squeaks. Now she's scared.

After that little episode we are led into the pit. The name makes total sense now. It is literally a black pit with stores. In the middle of the pit The two instructors are joined by two more. They explain what will happen and how things work. The Dauntless born will be trained by Christina and Four and the Transfers will be trained by Six and Uriah. My heart flutters a little when we are told that Uriah will be training us but I just tell myself I'm being stupid because he probably already has a girlfriend.

"Follow us to the chasm."

We get to the roaring chasm that has a railing that over looks it. If you we're to sit at the edge with your feet hanging over the side then with the force of some crashing waves your feet would be sprayed with water.

"There is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. I daredevil jump of this rail will end your life. It's happened before and it will happen again." Six tells us. She winces when she says its happened before.

"Now we will show you to your dorm." Uriah tells us.

We walk there and after a few turns of hallways we get there. There are just enough beds for each of us. I call the top bunk that I'm sharing with Brad. Liberty and Ben do the same next to us.

"When your done there is the dining hall which we passed in the pit. You'll eat there." Uriah tells us before the instructors dismiss themselves.

We get acclimated to our new surroundings before I exclaim about my starvation. I walk with my two new friends and my brother to the dining hall. When we walk in there is cheering because we chose Dauntless. I grab some food and we sit in a corner.

We all laugh and joke until someone in grey clothes comes up to us.

"Would you mind if I sat here?" She asks timidly.

"Go right ahead." I smile at her.

"I'm Jane." She tells me. "I already know you're Thea."

"I'm Liberty and this is Ben." Liberty introduces them.

"I'm Brad, Thea's twin." He smiles at Jane.

If it was anyone else I probably wouldn't notice them if they walked in the hall right now. But it's not just anyone that walked in. And it's not just anyone who is walking up to our table either.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day Of Intitiation

**There are a few different POVs in this chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Thanks to ****_Lifeasitisknow_****for your review :)**

* * *

_Thea:_

"Mind if we sit here?" The dark eyed boy asks us. I didn't notice that Six was with him when he walked up.

Everyone looks to me for confirmation. Looks like _I'm_ the leader of this little clique. "What? I don't care." I say looking at Brad. "Feel free to sit. You don't actually have to ask." I tell my instructors.

"Just thought we'd be polite. I thought an Amity would know that." Uriah smiles at me playfully as he sits down.

"Well I thought a Dauntless wouldn't care, and if I was Amity then I wouldn't be here." I smile back and he chuckles.

"Stop winding up the initiates." Six smiles and shakes her head at him.

"She doesn't care. Do you gorgeous?" Uriah charms me. I glare at him because I know he's just messing with me.

"One, don't call me gorgeous. Two, no I don't care."

"Why can't I tell the truth?" He has a fake look of hurt and I scoff.

"There is no winning with her when you try to compliment her looks. I tried to compliment something she'd done with her hair for school and she shot me down telling me that because I was her brother I had to say that." Brad tells Uriah.

"So your like Six in that way." Four who is training the Dauntless born comes up behind Six and hugs her.

"The difference between us is that she is pretty and I'm not." Six replies.

"Fine. Your not pretty." Four says and I laugh.

"You're Beatrice Prior!" The Abnegation girl, Jane, exclaims.

"What?" Six asks in shock.

"Yeah. Your brother Caleb had helped me with my Faction History homework a couple of times!"

"Oh yeah. That's why he's an Erudite." Six says down to her plate of food.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Jane says. She can tell that her curiosity upset Six and being Abnegation she is normally scolded for being curious or upsetting people.

"Its okay." Six smiles.

"So now we know what faction Six came from I think we should know where you came from Uriah." I say changing the subject. Six smiles at me with a silent thanks.

"Dauntless." He smiles.

"What about you Four?"

"That is for me to know and you to never find out." He replies.

"Kill joy." I mutter. It earns a laugh from Six and Uriah.

"Who's the kill joy?" Christina asks when she too reaches the table.

"Four." I tell her.

"Tell me about it." She rolls her eyes.

"Hey Liberty. You know how Christina was in your face for being a smart mouth?" Six asks.

"Yeah... Wait how did you know?" She asks.

"Uriah told me. Anyway, that was her in your position with Four last year." Six smirks at Christina.

"You were Candor?" Liberty asks.

"Yeah watch this. Chris, I hate you." Six says.

"Liar. Now do a truth."

"Thea is my least favorite initiate so far." She says.

"Liar! You're biting your cheek!" Christina says.

"Damn it! I thought I made a concious effort not to!" Six says taking a bite out of her hamburger.

"So I'm not your least favorite?" I ask.

"Nope. That Erudite Macy girl is." She tells me.

"Why?"

"Because she's too trampy and flirty."

"Oh I see. Its the jealousy."

"Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Because she's been flirty with Four but trust me. She has no chance in hell with him by the look in his eye when you're mentioned or the smile on his face when he hugged you. From what I've observed no one but you will ever have that guys heart. Ever." My thoughts rush out of my mouth and I look up to see my brother looking at me like I grew 2 other heads.

Six blushes and Four smiles at her.

"This is definitely my favorite initiate! Right here! She can take a joke and bite back, modest, observant, and pretty." Uriah says and I turn a tomato red.

"I notice things that others don't. That's what being an outsider tends to do to you. You learn to read people better but not like telling truth and stuff like the Candor do." I shrug as I take a bite out of my hamburger.

"You're an outsider? You seem like you were popular." Christina tells me.

"Nope. I was a wallflower. I had Brad and another girl for a friend and that was it. But the sad thing is that both of them were less misfit than I was."

"Its true. She was a misfit. Amber actually tried getting her to converse with different people. That ended with a Thea that was high on peace serum. That was funny." Brad inputs.

"Who's Amber?" Ben asks.

I don't care to talk about Amber right now. I miss her to much and I'm too worried about her so I might break down and cry. I pick up my empty plate stand up. "Amber was just a friend." I tell Ben before walking off.

"Tee?" Brad calls but I ignore him.

I walk around, not particularly to anywhere. I find myself at the chasm, hanging my feet over the edge. I lose track of how long I've been sitting here before a body sits down next to me. I don't look to see who it is.

"Miss your friends and family?" Six asks.

"Yeah." I tell her.

"Want to talk about it? It could help?"

"Amber was Brad and my adoptive sister. Her mom found us and took us in. Amber was my best friend and it killed me to see her hurt. I'm more worried about her really."

"Any reason that you know of or just in general?"

"A certain reason. Amber and I told each other everything even if we didn't tell Millie, her mom. So when Amber told me that she had a fling with a guy because she was lonely I was shocked because she normally isn't that kind of person. What shocked me even more was that this guy, Robert, was a year older than us and she found out she was pregnant about 3 weeks ago. I didn't know what to do at the time so I just made a joke that the baby would be Abnegation when it grows up and I kept my mouth shut. I had known that they had been keeping each others company in a casual way from when he started his initiation. What I didn't know was that this company was completely made up of intimate relations. No one but me knows she's pregnant. Not even Brad knows because I know he has a thing for her."

"Wait. Abnegation? This guy was an Abnegation transfer?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Robert Black?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh. I was his neighbor and I'm pretty sure that we probably would have ended up together if we stayed in Abnegation." Six let's out a humorless laugh. "When exactly did they start?"

"The night of his first full day there. I told her that it was slutty."

"I saw him at the fence at the start of my initiation which means they were friends with benefits when I saw him."

"I think he liked her but she didn't really want a serious relationship so he settled with that."

"Dang. I'm sorry."

"Its not your problem but thanks for listening."

"That's not it."

"What?"

"There is something else your not telling."

"How do you know?"

"Because I also was an outsider."

"Right. But that I can't tell you."

"Why not? I'm your instructor."

"Because... I can't. Besides its in the past."

"So tell me. Unless it isn't safe?"

"Its not like life threatening or anything. Its just that Brad and I aren't from... Your world." I whisper the last part.

"What do you mean?"

"The fence."

"Really?!"

"Yup. We found our faction 2 years ago after our family was all killed in a home invasion. We lived in a bad area. Before we found Amity we had been running to look for refuge for about a month. Our whole town was deserted." I feel a tear roll down my cheek. Then another.

"It will get easier when you're in Dauntless longer. I promise."

"Not when I have to re-watch my parents and 6 year old brother being murdered every time I close my eyes. It also doesn't help that I feel guilty because I could only watch from the closet where I was hidden. Brad was out so he didn't have to watch it. It wasn't until later that evening that we found each other and left."

"I'm so sorry."

"I guess I just have to get over it. Right?"

"You could try. When you figure out how to let the past go please let me know."

"What's wrong? Family?" Uriah comes up behind me suddenly.

"Something like that." I turn to face Six and hug her. "Thank you. You can tell him if you want, the last part, but I can't. Not tonight." I whisper in her ear. She nods.

"Good night. Its been a long day." I smile weakly and dismiss myself.

* * *

_Uriah:_

I've finished my burger so I walk around the pit for a while before heading to the chasm. I see Tris and Thea talking. Thea starts to cry and my heart sinks. I don't know what it is about her but from the moment I saw this girl I was intoxicated. I had fallen in love. I don't like to see people I love cry.

I decide to walk over to see why she is so upset.

"What's wrong? Family?" I ask because she seemed upset when we mentioned her friend Amber who turns out to be her sister. I think Brad just said she was their adoptive sister or something.

"Something like that." Thea says before she turns and hugs Tris. She whispers something in her ear before getting up.

"Goodnight. Its been a long day." Thea tells us then walking off in the direction of the dorms.

"Let's go take a walk." Tris tells me. We end up walking by the train tracks.

"So what was that about?" I ask her innocently.

"That girl has lived a tough life."

"Most people have. But she's Amity. Aren't they all happy?"

"She wasn't always Amity. She and her brother Brad are actually from... Outside the fence." Tris mutters the last part so I only just catch it.

"Really?!" Beyond the fence?

"Yeah. You can see she isn't like everyone else by the way she acts."

"So what made them go to Amity?"

"She actually had to watch both of her parents and her younger brother who was six, be murdered. She says she feels guilty because she didn't try to help but only watched from a closet that she hid in. She was on her own until Brad came home later that day. I can imagine that Thea was in hysterics. That night though, they set off and couldn't find anything. They'd been surviving on their own for almost a month before they found Amity. They were only 14."

As I process what Tris has just told me I try to imagine the girl that I had messed with at dinner going through those things. I just can't because that Thea seems just a little too chipper and she wasn't very chipper at dinner. It seems that the Thea that I met today doesn't let her past effect her now. It doesn't show that she has had an awful childhood. But she has.

"Wow." I am almost speechless. I can't imagine going through half of what Thea has. I can't believe she isn't laying crumpled on the floor defeated because I would be, and that's saying something. "Poor girl."

"You like her don't you?" She asks out of the blue.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" I am shocked.

"You only bothered to talk to her at dinner and you just so happened to sit with them when Zeke and Shauna and Lauren had motioned you to sit with them." She tells me. "You do don't you?"

I sigh. "Yeah. I've fallen hard."

"What about Marlene?"

"We tried that once and decided it was best to just be friends. I love her but not like that."

"You do realize you need to keep your feelings on the down low right?"

"I know. I need to get advice from Four." We both chuckle a little.

"Come on Six lets go back."

* * *

_Thea:_

I get up the next morning feeling a little better after talking to Six. I'm pretty sure she told Uriah so today should be interesting. I hope neither of them go easy on me because that is the last thing I would want. I know my way around a gun and I know how to throw knives so it shouldn't be all that hard. I'm not that great in a fist fight though.

When I've showered I get dressed into a plain black fitting tank top with spaghetti straps. I also put on some black skinny jeans and my original black converse high tops. I have had the converse from before Brad and I found Amity but they didn't fit until now. At the last minute I throw on a three quarter length sleeved black sweater that has buttons down the front.

After I've gotten dressed Liberty sees me and begs me to let her do my makeup. I do and she expertly puts black liquid eyeliner on me. My eyes have never looked near as good. She also has gotten me to put some powder on but I refused to wear foundation because I don't like the thickness of it. She puts some rosy blush on my cheeks and gives me smokey eyeshadow that looks closer to natural than I would have thought possible with the way some girls look. She then takes some voluminous mascara and puts it on my eyelashes. Once Liberty has finished everything else she takes out a small tube from her makeup bag and tells me to close my eyes. I feel something run across my lips. Liberty tells me to open my eyes and I do. I have no idea how she did it but she has made me striking. I have slightly defined cheek bones and full red lips. My brown eyes have never looked this striking before in my entire life. It's good to look at myself and think that I actually look presentable.

"Wow. Thank you Liberty. You've made me look..." I am stunned.

"Gorgeous!" She try's to finish my sentence.

"That's a little far fetched even with your amazing talent. I was going for striking."

"You're gorgeous now let's head to breakfast."

Liberty takes my hand and drags me to the dining hall. When we walk in no one notices us so I'm thankful. We walk over to our table that we sat at before and I grab a muffin. I also see Brad with a cup of coffee so I steal it and hold it hostage so he has to go and get me one. I don't drink his though because he puts too much sugar. I like three teaspoons of sugar in black coffee and he likes five.

When Brad returns with my coffee it is still hot but I drink it anyway. We didn't often have coffee in Amity because Millie didn't like it so we told her not to bother with it. I've missed it though.

I see the dauntless born trainer Christina come over to us.

"Who did your makeup?" She asks.

"Liberty." I tell her simply.

"You are gorgeous. Just to let you know you should let her do your makeup more often."

"I'm not gorgeous and it's not possible even though Liberty is amazing."

"Whatever. I'm going to sit with you today."

"Okay. Why though?"

"My boyfriend ditched me for work. All my other friends that aren't instructors also ditched me. Four and Six are sleeping in and Uriah is only god knows where." She tells us.

"Nice to know you care about bonding with your initiates." Ben says.

"Eh." She just shrugs and eats her breakfast.

After a while Uriah comes up and smiles sadly at me. So Six did in fact tell him. I guess I don't have to act like I fit in when they know I don't.

We don't talk but he catches me staring at one point and I blush and he smiles.

* * *

_Christina:_

I'm trying really hard not to smirk right now because I can definitely tell that Thea likes Uriah. Tris told me last night that he likes her and he keeps staring at her and at one point she was staring at him and he looked up and caught her when he went to stare at her. At least she isn't flirting with him like some other girls do. This is so sweet but sad because he can't ask her out until initiation is over. I think they could say to hell with it. I would swap with Uriah so that he's training the Dauntless born and they could be together. I need to see if I could do that. Four might know...

"Christina... Earth to Christi!" Uriah snaps me out of it.

"Don't call me Christi! Now, what?"

"I was wondering if you could give Jane and me advice on clothing?" Thea asks me.

"No problem!" I smile at them. I'm happy that someone is actually asking for advice on clothing. Normally I have to drag Tris to go shopping.

"How about after dinner?" Jane asks.

"Perfect."

"Ooh can I come?" Uri asks with fake excitement.

"Yeah we can totes be shopping buddies!" Thea says as her voice drips with sarcasm.

"Did that coffee make you more fun to be around? You almost bit my head off when I woke you up this morning." Liberty tells Thea.

"I did? Sorry I'm cranky in the morning until I have coffee. I'm addicted and its not my fault. By the by you should never give a five year old coffee and let her have free reign over how much sugar goes into it." Thea replies.

"You should try seeing her when she doesn't get coffee at all. That was hell when we moved in with Millie because she doesn't drink coffee. It seemed that Theodora had peace serum everyday for the first month." Brad informs us.

"You know what? I'm so happy that I have coffee that I'm not going to slap you for calling me Theodora." Thea smiles at her brother.

"Wow that's a first." Brad smirks at his sister. She slaps his arm playfully.

"See ya later initiates! Uriah and I need to set up for the first day!" I tell them as I get up and leave.

* * *

_Thea:_

After we finish breakfast and Liberty makes me touch up my lipstick we go to the training room. There are guns. I start to panic because the last time I saw a gun this close the unthinkable happened to my family. My heart races as Six demonstrates how to use a gun. I know how, I just don't want to.

I ignore the churning in my stomach as I pick up the gun. It's not the first time I've shot a gun before. My dad used to hunt and I would go with him and I wasn't that bad of a shot. I hold the gun how I was taught and plant my feet shoulder width apart. The rebound ends up knocking me down because just as the bullet hits the target, I see the last image I had of my little brother Clark.

The way I fall backwards probably looked like something out of a cartoon. As soon as I hit the ground Six and Uriah were standing above me.

"You okay?" Six asks.

My stomach churns again. "Trash can?" I ask quickly as I get up knowing I can't make it to the bathroom.

When Uriah points to the corner I run there. I almost don't make it to the trash before my muffin and coffee make a reappearance. I throw up the contents of my stomach into the trash as Clark's death keeps replaying in my head. His was the most gruesome.

When I'm finished I get handed a bottle of water by Six so I air it and rinse my mouth out. Liberty hands me a tissue to wipe my mouth before giving me the lipstick to keep this time.

Six looks at me sadly. "Better?"

"It won't ever get any better having to watch my little brother die but I just have to get over it." I tell her and go back to pick up the gun.

This time I don't see Clark's death when the bullets hit the target but the man who killed my family. I imagine that his head is the center. It's not a pleasant thought but it helps me hit the center each time and get through the morning.

"You want to talk about it Tee?" Brad asks towards the end of the session.

"No. It's nothing I haven't seen before." I reply in a glum tone.

"Are you..."

"I _said_ I don't want to talk about it!" I shout cutting him off and putting the gun back before walking out of the room.

I take deep breaths before I get to the dining hall to see Liberty and Ben, Jane, and Christina. Christina just seems to be talking to Jane. I walk over and sit down to eat.

"So when I finish eating dinner tonight I will come over here to you two. Okay Thea?" I face palm.

"Yeah. Sorry I completely forgot about shopping but yeah that's fine. I tell her before she walks to a table with a couple of people I don't know and all the instructors.

"Hi. I'm Natalie. Would you mind if my friends and I sit with you?" A dauntless born girl asks us as she gestures to another girl and a boy.

"Yeah go ahead." I say after getting nods from the others.

"I'm Mark." The guy says. He seems very friendly.

"Zara." The other girl tells us. She seems very confined to herself.

We all sit and eat our lunch. The most talkative of the three is Natalie and she seems very nice. Mark is an okay kind of guy and Zara is nice but kinda quiet. Nothing at all like me then.

"Hello." Someone whispers in my ear unexpectedly.

"Crap!" I shout because I turn around and accidentally throw my water on the person who scared me.

"Jeez I'm just trying to scare my initiate not have them throw their drink on me." Uriah laughs.

"I am so sorry!" I panic not knowing what to do. "It's just water. I promise."

"It's no problem." He assures with his easy going attitude.

"I just threw my drink on my instructor of course it's a problem." I panic again. "You could make me rank last if it pleased you enough."

"I wouldn't do that..." He looks at me sadly.

"I am so sorry!"

"Chill it's just water."

"Okay... But I'm still super sorry." I tell him as he laughs.

He turns to face the whole dining hall. "Okay initiates listen up!"

Once everyone is paying attention he begins. "It's only the first day of training which makes this possible so I'll just spit it out. I'm not going to be training the transfers anymore." My heart sinks as he says the last sentence. "I will swap with Four and train the Dauntless-born with Christina. I have my reasons and Four has his. I know all you transfers will miss me because I'm that amazing but please don't complain." He smiles. "This change will start tomorrow. Now get to the training rooms."

I wonder what his reasons are. I wonder if Christina will tell me. I think of the possibilities as I walk into the training room. I see that the set up of the room has changed and we will be practicing fighting. At least I can learn something useful instead of throwing up.

"Alright Initiates we will be learning fighting techniques. So here are a few." Uriah says before he demonstrates a few kicks and punches on the punching bags.

After he has finished we all line up to the punching bag and try it. I'm not that great but I have some strength in my arms and legs so I'm not as bad as some like Jane who seems to be afraid of hurting it.

"Jane try hitting with a little more strength. You're trying to be Dauntless." I tell her.

"Okay." She gets a serious look in her eye and starts to hit it harder.

"See. I told you." I smile at. "But your stance isn't right. You're going to lose balance to quickly so try to spread your feet farther apart."

"Thanks." She nods and does as I suggested.

"No problem."

The afternoon thankfully passes quickly. Six came over once or twice to show me another type of kick and punch but that was it.

I'm glad it's finally over because then all we have is dinner before Christina takes Jane and myself shopping.


	3. Chapter 3: Make Over And Fights

**Hello! Thanks to anyone who favorited or followed my story! It means so mischievous and it would also mean a lot if you could review! Thanks :)**

* * *

_Thea:_

Dinner was pretty boring other than some mindless chatting at the table. I just wanted to get done and get some new Dauntless clothes and style. I need to look the part if this is going to be my new home.

"Ready to go?" Christina asks as she comes up behind me.

"Yeah. Jane?" I ask the reserved girl sitting beside me.

Jane nods so we get up and head to the pit. We decide to do our nails first. Start with something simple. I got jet black nails. Then we went to the place to get piercings. I got two in each earlobe with Christina's advice. We went to the hair dressers next but I just got my side bangs trimmed but Jane puts turquoise streaks in her golden blonde hair.

Next we went to get new clothes. Christina kept pushing more items in my hands and shoving me towards the dressing rooms. By the time I have finished I have a cute Little Black Dress with a halter neck and a belt that brings the dress into the waist, different styles of shirts, jackets, different jeans, pants, and shorts. I also have a pair of 4inch heels, a pair of sneakers, a pair of plimsolls, and a pair of wedges. Jane has a similar haul to me just with different looks.

"You guys will now be the best looking initiates ever!" Christina beams.

"Only because we had your guidance." Jane says and I smile.

"I had an idea." I say and they look at me expectantly. "I want a tattoo."

"Okay! Lets go!" Christina says as we start towards the tattoo parlor.

We go inside and I see loads of pictures all over the wall. There is a man giving a girl, with three silver rings through her right eyebrow, a large tattoo on her rib cage at one of the stations. Behind the counter a woman with dark eyes is drawing in a sketch book. When she hears us approaching she looks up.

"Hey, Christina. Brought some initiates for me to scare." She grins.

"Not today Tori. Thea here would like a tattoo." Christina chuckles at her and I smile.

"Okay did you have something in mind?"

"Do you have anything that would symbolize a new life or something?" I ask.

Tori thinks before she gets up and walks over to a picture on the wall. She motions for me to walk over.

"What about this?" She asks me so I look at the page and see a beautiful small simple black lotus flower. "They grow in marsh and muck which shows that even though things can be crappy, good things come out of it. Similar to a fresh start." She tells me.

"That's really pretty. Can I get that on the back of my neck right there." I say as I point to the middle of the back of my neck.

"Sure no problem. How big?"

"Umm I don't want it to be over powering my neck so about... No bigger than a ping pong ball. Please." I smile.

"No problem. Pull your hair up and sit in that chair right over there." Tori smiles back at me.

I sit on the chair next to the other tattoo artist who is finishing the girl's tattoo.

"Having fun training the initiates?" The girl asks Christina.

"Yeah. How's having a break from it?"

"It's good. I don't have people on my back about putting my work on them."

"Yeah you may not Lauren, but I do. I've been having to go back to the infirmary to tend to some patients in the evening." Christina complains.

"It's tough being an instructor. Get used to it." Lauren smirks.

"Shut up." Christina laughs as Tori prepares the needle. I automatically straighten up. I'm not afraid of needles but I don't like them.

"Do we have an initiate that is afraid of needles?" Lauren asks.

"Not afraid but I'm certainly not masochistic. I can handle them but it still doesn't mean I like them." I tell her as Tori smiles encouragingly at me.

"Okay. Just checking ." Lauren smiles as she goes to pay for her tattoo. "See ya around Christina."

"See ya Lauren." Christina smiles.

"Ready?" Tori asks me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I nod and grab Jane's hand.

She seems unfamiliar with this gesture. I tell her I need her help to get through the pain so she relaxes a little.

After a while Tori tells me she is about half done with the tattoo so Liberty chooses now to walk in. She comes straight to us.

"Hey Thea! You're getting a tattoo?!" She asks excitedly.

"No. I'm just letting Tori here repeatedly put a needle to my skin." I say as my voice drips with sarcasm.

"Whatever. Whatcha getting? Can I see?!" She asks as she walks over to Tori's side.

"No! Not until its done!" I say as I pull her back.

"Why?" She asks a little hurt.

"Can you go get Brad? I'd like my twin to approve of it first." I tell her to distract her. It was half true. I do want Brad to see it first but I also don't want Liberty to be here annoying me with questions. I love Liberty to death but she can be a little annoying sometimes.

"Fine." She huffs as she walks out of the tattoo parlor.

Just as Tori's finishing my tattoo Liberty drags Brad in. I laugh as he looks confused. She must not have explained very well about where they were going.

"There! I got him! Now can I see?" She asks a little frustrated.

"Wait two more minutes." I tell her. "Brad come here. I wanted you to be the first to see my new tattoo."

"Cool what did you get?" He asks me as he walks over.

Tori finishes off my tattoo and let's me see it before she puts a bandage on it. I love it! It's dainty and it means something to me.

I turn my back to Brad so that I'm facing Liberty. I smirk at her and she glares.

"Wow. Tori this is really good. It's simple but really great. Why did you choose this Thea?" Brad says.

"Because I wanted something that symbolized a new life so Tori showed me this and explained that because they grow in mud and marsh it shows that something beautiful can grow from something, and I quote, 'crappy'." I explain. "I also thought it was pretty." I add with a shrug.

"It really is. Show Liberty." He tells me so I turn to show the others.

"Wow. I love it! But you better let Tori cover it before it gets infected." Christina tells me as Tori comes back with some ointment and a bandage.

Tori gives me the instructions to care for it and makes me swear to keep the bandage on for at least 3 hours and when I'm in training. I promise and we all leave.

We all walk towards the chasm. Christina goes to surprise her boyfriend by meeting him at the control room so Jane, Brad, Liberty, and I go to the chasm to hang out.

We get there and sit against the railing farther down from a group of Dauntless members. We talk for a while before I notice that 3 of the Dauntless in the group are our instructors... Four, Six, and Uriah. Four and Uriah seem to be drinking along with another guy I don't know but he looks a little like Uriah. Maybe they're related.

I notice that Six catches me staring from the corner of her eye because she smiles. I quickly look away and hope I'm not blushing so Liberty doesn't catch me and I have to explain.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Six say something to Uriah and she smirks at him and he shakes his head. I wonder what they're talking about.

* * *

_Six:_

I catch Thea from the corner of my eye watching us. She looks away quickly, embarrassed that I caught her. I smile a knowing smile because she likes Uriah just as much as he likes her. I mean that is the reason that he's taking the Dauntless-born and Tobias is taking the transfers.

"Uri, now's your chance." I smirk at him. I can tell he sees them out of his peripheral vision because the small smile he had drops and he shakes his head.

I laugh at him. "I thought you and Four swapped so you could ask her on a date?"

"Yeah but she's with her friends and all so I wouldn't want to intrude." He tries to make up an excuse.

I roll my eyes. "Hey Thea, could you come here?" I call and she turns her head.

Uriah is standing in front of me wide eyed and jaw dropped. Thea comes up to me and he composes his expression.

"Did you want something, Six?" She asks in a polite tone.

"Hey look its a polite initiate. You are definitely not Candor." Zeke says to Thea.

"I'm actually from... Amity." She hesitates but only for a second before she says 'Amity'.

"That explains it. I'm Zeke, Uriah awesome older brother." He smiles.

"Thea." She says politely.

"Oh." He says and I shoot him a look. Uriah must have asked him for advice.

"Uriah wanted to ask you a question. Would you mind getting me some water?" I ask Uriah so he has an excuse to walk away.

"Yeah. Come on Thea." Uriah catches my drift and motions for Thea to follow him.

"Thanks Uri." I smile at him.

* * *

_Uriah:_

I think I might just kill Tris. I can't believe she just called Thea over. I can't just ask her out! It would be awkward if I don't ask her or if she rejects me. Oh I'm freaking out now...

"So... You wanted to ask me something?" Thea looks at me expectantly.

"Um yeah..." I rub the back of my neck in nervousness.

"And..." She prompts.

"And I was, well I wanted to... Because I'm not your instructor, uh, anymore... I was wonder if... You might, maybe, want to... You know, um, go out... With me... Sometime?" I awkwardly smile.

She laughs an adorable laugh. "I'd love to." She smiles.

"Really?" I don't mean to say it but it slips out. I blush a little.

She giggles. "Of course. Is the oh so mighty Uriah blushing?" She fakes a shock.

"Pfft. No." I joke.

She giggles again. "Okay then. Lets get Six that water." She smiles up at me.

"Oh yeah." I'm snapped out of my happy daze.

I grab a bottle of water from my apartment because it was closest. I didn't want to walk all the way over to the dining hall.

"So this is the bachelor pad?" Thea smirks.

"Guilty as charge." I smile at her amused grin.

* * *

_Thea:_

I walked into Uriah's apartment with him to get a bottle of water for Six. The walls are are a very dark grey but not quite black. The trim is jet black and his furniture is red and black. The sofa is leather and screams bachelor pad.

"So this is the bachelor pad?" I smirk.

"Guilty as charge." Uriah smiles at me.

"It's nice." I nod in approval.

"I'm glad ya like it." He smiles at me as he leads us back to the pit.

We walk in silence for most of the walk back before Uriah breaks the surprisingly not awkward silence.

"Would you like to go out on Saturday?" He asks me.

"I would." I smile at him as he smiles back. "Well I've got to go. Liberty will be bombarding me with questions I'd rather not deal with." I roll my eyes at the thought of her.

"Candors." He mocks a disapproving nod and I laugh.

"See ya later Uriah." I smile and wave as I walk to where my friends sit at the chasm.

"See ya." He calls after me.

* * *

I'm smiling from ear to ear today because I can't believe that Uriah actually asked me out! He's a year older than me, totally hot, and he could get any girl he wanted but he asked me out.

I walk into the dining room with my new tight, black cropped, fabric pants and my strapped, black, tight tank top on. I'm also wearing my new black plimsolls because they're light. I put a bandage on my tattoo already so I'm set. My light brown hair is in a high ponytail and my makeup is on so I'm ready to go to training after breakfast.

I walk right over to our table and Liberty immediately looks fed up. I didn't tell her that Uriah asked me out because I want to make her suffer. Jane on the other hand guessed it.

"Please! Please! _Please_ will you tell me now?!" Liberty begs me as I sit down.

"Nope. You either have to guess or wait." I smirk.

"That's not fair! You told Jane!" She accuses.

"No I didn't tell Jane. She guessed."

"Are you like friends with benefits or something?" She asks.

Brad almost does a spit take with his coffee and Ben nearly chokes on his muffin. I sit there gaping at her.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" I face palm as Ben is still choking on his muffin.

"Liberty! That's not something you outright ask!" Ben looks horrified.

"Stop acting so Abnegation it's not a taboo subject." She waves Ben's words away.

"Are you talking about me?" A voice whispers in my ear.

I jump. "Christ! Uriah don't do that!" I say as I hit his arm.

"I'm so sorry." He apologizes sarcastically.

"Liberty just asked if you guys were friends with benefits." Brad says.

"Bradley!" I shout as I start to blush.

"I take it you didn't tell her." Uriah smiles an adorable half smile.

"Nope. Jane guessed. Brad and Ben don't care and I'm making Liberty guess or wait. It's fun to torture her." I smile evilly.

"You're pleasant." He smiles.

"I know." I smile back as I stare into his eyes.

"Oh my god. He asked you out didn't he?" Liberty asks.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" I say and Uriah chuckles.

"Aw!" She says like she's awing at a baby.

"Shut up." I laugh.

"I've got to go but I'll see you later." Uriah smiles.

"See ya." I smile as I bite my lower lip. He walks away and I'm still smiling.

"Thea you are so..."

"Don't! I know what you're going to say so don't." I tell Liberty.

"So that's why he's training the Dauntless-born now." She smiles knowingly.

"Yeah... Please be quiet." I beg her.

"Fine." She shrugs.

I finish my coffee and muffin and walk with Jane and Ben to the training room. Liberty kept Brad behind because she wanted to talk to him.

We walk in the training room and there is a ring in the middle of the room. Guess its fights today. I'm nervous because I don't want to get beaten up but I also don't really want to beat someone up. Especially one of my friends.

Four is obviously taking the tough guy approach because he stand straight at the front like he's an army general. Both he and Six block the board from our view so we can't see who we are up against.

When the last people show up, Liberty and Brad, Six and Four begin.

"So today you will fight. Here is who you are paired up with." Four says as he and Six move from in front of the board.

I stare at the board hoping it isn't who I think it is. I can't fight him. I can't fight my brother! I've been told that one person has to be knocked out for the fight to be over. I can't knock out my brother and I hope he can't knock me out! I guess I just have to wait and see.

The edges of my vision start to blur as I remember how my dad was beaten up before they shot him. I don't think I can do that to Brad.

I feel a pair of strong arms press my back. I realize that I started to fall backwards so Ben pushed me upright. I shake my head to clear it. I don't even pay attention to the fight between and Erudite boy, named Samuel, and Jane.

Jane wins her fight and now it's my turn to fight Brad. I walk into the ring and prepare myself as Brad gives me an encouraging smile.

"It's okay Thea." He tells.

"No it's not." I tell him.

"Fight already!" An unfamiliar voice shouts.

"What are you doing here Eric?" Four asks annoyed.

"I'm here to see the prospects of the transfers. Being a leader I can do what I like." The greasy haired man with several piercings, who Four called Eric, says.

"Well fight!" He shouts at us again. I can already tell that I won't like him.

I shake my head clear and pretend I'm not fighting my brother. I pick out the 'trampy and flirty', as Six called her, Erudite girl Macy and pretend he's her.

I size Brad up as we circle the ring. He holds his hands too high up so I have a clear path to his stomach. Before he can tell what I'm doing I upper cut his stomach and sweep his feet out from under him with my leg. As he's lying on the ground I take the chance to kick his ribs. We both wince when I do. I kick his ribs again until he is wheezing. I look at him sadly as I straddle him and punch his face. I feel the tears well up in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall down my cheek. His head falls back limply onto the ground and I jump up.

"Take him to the infirmary." Four dismisses us.

Jane comes up to me we both sling one of Brad's arms across our shoulders to help us lift him. He gains some consciousness but very little as we drag him out of the room.

When no one can see us I finally let the tears fall. Jane smiles sadly at me.

"It's not your fault. You had no choice." She tells me.

"He didn't fight back. He didn't even try." I shake my head.

"He didn't want to hit you." She shrugs.

"So he let me knock him out?! That's absurd." I exclaim.

"It's Dauntless." She replies.

"More Dauntless than I was when I knocked my own brother unconscious." I say as we get to the infirmary with an incoherent Brad.

The nurse sees us and tells us to set him on the bed next to an unfamiliar Dauntless-born boy. I pull a stool next to Brad's bed as Jane leaves. The nurse comes over and checks his vitals. I didn't do any major damage but I did brake his nose and cracked one rib.

After a minute or two the unfamiliar Dauntless-born boy wakes up. He looks over at me and sees Brad.

"Boyfriend got beaten up?" He asks.

"Why does everyone assume he's my boyfriend?" I chuckle. "I had to beat my brother up." I sigh.

"That's rough. I'm sorry." He says. "I got beaten up by my chick friend named Natalie." He chuckles but winces.

"I know her. She's really nice but I definitely don't want to get on her bad side." I say and he smiles.

"I'm Connor." He smiles.

"I'm Thea. This is Brad." I smile back.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

I hear a cough come from Brad and I look down. "Brad?" I say and he opens his eyes. "I'm _so_ sorry! Why didn't you try to fight back?" I bombard him with questions.

"Slow down Thea. It's not your fault and I didn't fight back because I can't hit my little sister." He tells me.

"Whatever." I smile and roll my eyes.

"What kind of damage did you do to me?" He asks me in pain.

"I kinda broke your nose and cracked one of your ribs. I'm really sorry." I look down and bite my lip.

"Stop apologizing!" He exclaims.

"Sor... Okay." I say. He chuckles but stops and winces.

"Didn't think you had it in you." He smirks.

"I could kick your ass any day." I say cockily.

"Course you could Tee." He winks.

"Shut up." I smile.

I hear footsteps coming towards the room so I look up and see Jane, Ben, and Liberty walking in. Behind them Natalie, Mark, and Zara come to see Connor.

"Hey Brad." Jane smiles and leads the group over.

"Damn. Who beat you up?" Mark asks as he looks over Brad from next to Connor.

"My sister." He tells him.

"She doesn't have a scratch on her." Mark smirks looking at me.

"Because I can't hit her." Brad shrugs.

"Pansycake." Zara smiles.

"Eh." Brad shrugs again.

We each go back to the person who we came to see and so the five of us chat before Jane tells me we should all get some lunch. We leave Brad and go to the dining hall without much talking.


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friends And New Flames

_Thea:_

After lunch we watched the remaining fights. I didn't pay attention. Not once. Six has just dismissed us for dinner so I go see how Brad is in the infirmary.

I walk in the room he was in but he isn't there. I go up to the nurse and she says that he left about five minutes ago. I go to the dining hall to see if he went there and sure enough, he is deep in a conversation with Jane.

I go over and sit down across from him. I glare at him for a minute.

"You suck. I had a mini panic attack when you weren't in the infirmary." I glare daggers at Brad.

"I'm sorry." He tells me sincerely. "I thought I would surprise you."

"It sure as hell surprised me!"

"Again. I'm sorry. You know I'd never hurt you on purpose. You're my sister so I protect you like Jem protected Scout from Mr. Ewell."

I roll my eyes and smile at my brother. He's such a dork. Seriously! He has to quote one of my favorite books? Nerd.

"Maybe you were meant for Erudite, nerd." I poke his arm.

"Maybe I was..." He shrugs.

"Eat your dinner and be quite." I roll my eyes.

* * *

That night went by quickly. We mostly just hung out in the pit before bed. I slept a dreamless sleep which was better than having nightmares.

The next morning I drag myself out of bed and into the shower. I scrub my hair and body before I get out and put my clothes on. I throw on a tight short sleeve v-neck shirt and some cargo pants that I tuck into a pair of combat boots that I got last night. I don't bother with makeup until Liberty comes and forces some powder and mascara on me. I throw my hair into a high ponytail and go to the dining hall for breakfast.

Liberty and I walk over to where my brother, Jane, and Ben sit. I sit down next to Brad and he passes me a cup of coffee.

"You are the best brother a girl could ever ask for." I smile a little sleepily at him.

"Just looking out for you." He smiles.

"Thank you." I say in my little kid voice as I sip my coffee.

Brad slips me a muffin. "Eat." He demands.

"Shouldn't I be looking after you seeing as you got beaten up... By me!" I tell him.

"No." He shrugs.

"You're impossible." I smile.

"So are you." He smiles back and I stick my tongue out. He just laughs at me.

I pick at my muffin until I've finished it. I suck the last dregs of coffee out of my cup before getting up and walking to the training room with my friends.

We're early but not by too much so we stand around and talk for a while. After everyone gets in Four and Six show us the board and who we will be facing. I'm against the Erudite, Abigail, I sort of watched her fight and she's not very good. I don't mean to be arrogant but I'm fairly certain I can beat her.

My fight is first so it is quickly over and done with. There really isn't much to winning a fight against a girl like Abigail because you can tell she doesn't belong. She probably followed someone.

Brad wins his fight against Samuel who lost to Jane yesterday. Jane loses to Macy who lost to Liberty yesterday. Ben beats another Candor named Finley. Liberty loses to some guy named Alex who is also from Candor.

By the end of today I'm pretty tired. The fights today were quick so after lunch some of Four and Six's friends came and did some sparring. I fought against Zeke who I managed to pin down and punch a couple of times but he flipped me off of him and pinned me down so I couldn't move. I also fought against Christina's boyfriend Will who was easier than Zeke because he wasn't as strong so he couldn't flip me off when I pinned him down.

"Before you go initiates I need to let you know something. Tomorrow we will be going on a little field trip to the fence to learn some Dauntless jobs so be at the tracks by 8:15 sharp." Six tells us.

As we all file out Eric, the Dauntless leader, goes in. I wonder what that despicable excuse for a human wants now.

* * *

_Four:_

After Tris let's the initiates know about the trip to the fence tomorrow we let them go to dinner. As they all go out, in comes the person I'd rather never lay eyes on.

"To what do we owe the pleasure Eric?" Tris asks with only a hint of sarcasm.

"I wanted to let you and Four know that I was planning to go on the little field trip tomorrow but I have a meeting with the other leaders so I can't. Have fun without me. I know its hard." He says with an arrogant smile that I want to slap right off his face.

"Oh we will. Thanks." I say flatly.

At that Eric turns on his heels and just as he reaches the door he turns back around. I sigh inwardly.

"Max wanted to see you Four." Eric tells me.

"Tell him that I'm still not interested but thanks for the offer." I sigh. Max still wants me to become a Dauntless leader but that would mean that I'd have to see _him_ more and I want to push my past as far away as possible not bring it forward.

"Will do." He nods and leaves. Finally.

"Why does Max want to see you?" Shauna asks from behind me.

I turn to face Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, Will, and Shauna. "He wants me to become a Dauntless leader but I'm happy working in the control room." I shrug. Shauna nods.

"Let's go get to the dining hall! Fighting these initiates makes me hungry!" Zeke exclaims and I chuckle a little.

"You only fought Thea." I state.

He nods. "She's really good."

"Yeah. She kicked my butt but I was going a little easy on her." Will says.

"Sure you were Will." Tris says with her beautiful smile.

We walk in the dining hall and see Uriah smear some cake frosting on Thea's nose at our table. Tris smiles knowingly at them and so does Shauna. Marlene laughs at how infatuated Uriah is with this girl. Zeke shakes his head at them with a smile on his face.

* * *

_Thea_:

My friends ditched me because they finished their dinner quickly and wanted to go somewhere so when Uriah walked in and sat down alone I walked over to him.

"Hey. Mind if I sit here?" I ask him.

He looks up and smiles at me. "Not at all."

"What are you doing here alone?" I ask him.

"Waiting for my friends but I guess something better has just come along to make my day." He smiles his crooked smile and I blush. "What are you doing here alone?"

"My friends ditched me after they ate. Ben and Liberty wanted to go and get tattoos so I told Brad and Jane to go because I know they wanted to." I shrug as I take a bite of my cake.

"You're a good friend." He tells me.

"You're not bad company so I guess its a win-win for both Brad and Jane and myself." I smile at him.

"I'm not? How about now?" Uriah asks as he sticks his finger in my cake and wipes the icing on my nose.

"Uriah!" I smile, shocked, and do the same back to him. "Now we're even." I giggle.

"I guess we are." He smiles as he licks the remainder of the icing off his finger.

I wipe the icing off my nose with my napkin. Four and Six come up to the table with the rest of their friends.

"Uriah?! Wasting cake?!" A girl, who was sparring with us today called Lynn, fakes a shocked expression.

"Got a problem with that?" Uriah challenges playfully.

"I don't but Zeke might." Lynn shrugs.

"Nah. I should cut Thea a break seeing as I kicked her ass today." Zeke smirks.

"You did not kick my ass! You only barely beat me. If you couldn't have thrown me off then I wouldn't have had the wind knocked out of me." I explain.

"Excuses, excuses." Zeke waves it away.

"You know I'm right." I smirk.

"Pfft. Please." He has a cocky smile.

"How about a rematch if you don't believe me?" I demand.

"No. Not today." Six laughs.

"Way to be a fun spoiler Six." Zeke huffs.

"You are three years older than her Zeke. Grow up." Another girl I recognize from earlier laughs. I think her name's Shauna.

I laugh at Zeke's expression. "I'm going to go see if Liberty and Ben are stupid enough to get matching tattoos. See you guys later." I say to dismiss myself.

"Bye Thea. Wait are you going to eat that?" Uriah asks pointing to my cake.

"Nope you can have it." I chuckle as I hand the plate to Uriah who digs in.

"Thanks!" He calls to me because I'm already walking to throw my stuff away.

I walk out of the dining hall and towards the tattoo parlor in the pit. I walk in and see that Brad is also getting a tattoo with Jane watching. He's being the average transfer and getting the Dauntless symbol on his forearm.

"Are you two getting matching tattoos?" I ask Liberty and Ben.

"Yeah! I'm getting a 'B' on my hip and he's getting an 'L' on his wrist." Liberty smiles.

"Well at least if you break up you can make it into a word." I shrug.

Liberty doesn't bother to reply. She only looks at me for a minute.

"What?" I ask.

"Why do you have frosting on your nose?" She asks me.

"No reason." I say quickly and wipe it off.

"Sure..." She smirks unconvinced.

"Oh shut up." I say but I'm pretty sure I'm blushing.

After the three of them are done with their tattoos its almost time to go to bed. The 5 of us go back to the dorms. I change into my really short shorts and an old purple tank top that I normally wear to bed. We have about 25 minutes before we have to go to bed so Jane sits on Brad's bunk underneath me and we all talk. I fall asleep after about 10 minutes.

* * *

The next morning Jane wakes me up. I really should do something for her because she is so nice to me. Anyway, I have to drag myself into the bathroom to take a shower. I scrub myself clean before stepping out and brushing my teeth, still wrapped in my towel.

I get dressed into a pair of black thin tights and black jean shorts. I throw on a tight short sleeved shirt and my leather jacket and my combat boots which are really comfortable. I leave my hair down today because I put it into braids last night so its wavy and I let Liberty do my make up how she did on our first day of training.

Its 8 by the time Liberty has finished perfecting her look so we walk to the tracks. We're 10 minutes early and the first ones here so we stand in silence as we wait for the rest of the transfers.

By the time the last people come it is 8:15 on the dot. The train comes up and Four and Six lead the group of us in jogging along side it. Four jumps on first and helps Six up. I leap and roll into the car as the others follow me.

I'm lost in thought as we ride to the fence. I don't pay any attention to the buzz of chatter around me, I just focus my gaze outside and think. The train wheels screech to a halt and my instructors jump out of the car. The rest of the initiates follow them.

"This will probably be where you end up after initiation if you don't rank in the top five. You will guard the fence and possibly go for patrols beyond Amity." Six announces.

After that most people go and talk to the guards but I watch as a group of Amity in a truck pass through the fence. That could be me right now. One young man who looks about in his late twenties gets out to speak with the guards. I watch as a young girl in the back of the truck looks my way. She speaks to a boy on her left and they both get out of the back of the truck and walk over to me. Six seems to notice them walking toward me so she comes to stand next to me. When the pair come closer I finally make out their facial feature. I had an inkling about the girl but I wasn't sure. I am now.

"Theodora." she says as her face breaks into a grin.

I allow myself a small smile even though I want to have the same overjoyed expression she has. "Long time no see."

"Beatrice." Robert smiles at Six.

"Beatrice?" I ask with a slight grin.

"I was a transfer Thea. Six is just a nickname." She tells me.

"Right." I nod.

"Six?" Robert looks puzzled.

"Only six fears." She explains.

"Thea?" Amber asks me.

"Theodora sounds too prissy. Don't you think?" I say.

"I guess. Millie and I've missed you guys." She smiles.

"Us too. How are you?" I ask with a deeper meaning.

"I'm okay. Only got a bump but the morning sickness sure is getting annoying." She sighs.

"Yeah I bet... Hey! Can you guess the one thing I don't miss about Amity?" I say.

"What's that?" She asks.

"Peace serum." I smirk.

"You were one of the funniest people on peace serum." She giggles a little.

I look over my shoulder and see Four rounding up the initiates. "We better go Six." I tell my instructor who has been making polite conversation with Robert.

"When you choose your job, pick ambassador for the factions. We can see each other more." I whisper in her ear when I hug her.

Amber nods. "It was good to see you."

"You too. Take care of her Robert." I smile.

"Will do." He nods before they turn and go back to the truck.

I sigh as Six and I walk side by side to the other initiates. Brad gives me a small smile. He must have seen Amber and my exchange.

"It'll be okay." Six tells me.

I just shrug as a response. She is right though but its not whether or not things will be okay. Its how much they hurt and at the minute it hurts a lot.

* * *

"Hi." I say timidly as I walk into the tattoo parlor.

"Hey Thea!" Tori smiles at me. "Want another tattoo?"

"Yes please. I was thinking a pale pink rose with some petals falling on my side." I tell her.

"That sounds good. Let me sketch you one to see if you like it." Tori tells me grabbing her sketch book and a pencil.

I go and sit on a stool next to Tori and watch as she roughly sketches out a beautiful rose exactly how I pictured it. The stem of the flower has no thorns but has two small leaves. The rose is a pale pink and the petals curl outwards with some falling.

"Tori that is amazing! Its like you read my mind!" I exclaim.

"I take it you like it." She smiles and I nod.

Tori leads me to a station and I take my shirt off to reveal my sports bra. I show Tori where I want and she gets to work. Its several hours before she finishes but when she does I can tell that the time was totally worth it.

"What do ya think?" Tori asks me as she and I observe her work.

"I love it! You have an amazing talent." I tell her.

"Thanks." She says as she starts to wrap it up. "Oh just to let you know, you don't have to wear a bandage on your lotus flower now. It shouldn't damage the tattoo if the skin gets scratched now."

"Okay thanks." I pay for the tattoo and something strikes me. "What day is it today?" I ask Tori.

"Saturday, why?" Tori says.

"Crap! I have a date tonight!" I face palm.

"Better get going." Tori tells me smiling.

"Thanks again. See ya!" I wave as I rush to the clothing store.

I go to one of the racks of shirts and skim through them. I mentally say 'no' to each shirt I come across. I saw one black top when I was shopping with Jane and Christina that would be perfect.

I finally find it and take it into the dressing rooms. After I pull it on I evaluate it. Its a halter neck, backless shirt, where the sleeves go down and wrap around my side just above my hip, that does exactly what I wanted. It shows my new tattoo.

I change back into my t-shirt so I can pay for the shirt. I quickly go back to the dorms and grab my other clothes and rush to the bathroom to take a shower minus my hair. I get out and dry off before I put my new top on and a black jean mini skirt along with my 4inch wedges with black straps. My toes are a jet black so they aren't scruffy.

I pull my hair into a chignon and do my makeup a little more naturally than Liberty does. I put on my red lipstick and rub my lips together. I stick a few extra pins in my hair to make sure it stays up before I walk out and head to the pit.

When I get there I don't see Uriah anywhere so I walk over to the chasm where I see him leaning on the railing staring at me with a pearly white smile. He's wearing dark jeans with a tight black t-shirt and a sports jacket on to dress the look up just a tiny bit.

"We aren't leaving the compound are we?" I ask. "If we are then I need to change."

Uriah chuckles a little. "No we are going to be going to my brother's party."

"Okay. So I'm dressed appropriately, right?" I make sure.

"You look beautiful." He tells me and I blush.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I tell him as he wraps and arm around my lower back to lead me to Zeke's party.

* * *

_Uriah:_

When Thea walked up to me I had to stop my jaw from hitting the floor. She looked breath taking. Her shirt showed her sides and a pink rose tattoo that seems to be recent. Her hair is pulled back into some sort of bun type thing but two pieces have fallen and are framing her face. She is absolutely killing me in the mini skirt that she's so beautifully pulling off. Her wedges compliment her legs nicely. She bites her full red lips when she smiles at me.

Thea questions me about the appropriateness of her attire and I assure her that she's dressed fine but I think the word that comes out of my mouth is 'beautiful' which is an understatement.

I lead Thea to Zeke's apartment with my arm around her lower back so its just above her waist.

* * *

_Thea:_

I notice that I'm only at Uriah's nose level. He's quite tall and I'm just below average height. He's got clear tan skin and I have fair-ish skin. He has perfectly straight teeth and I have straight top teeth but slightly crooked bottom teeth.

I'm not paying much attention so when Uriah stops in front of a door with loud music behind it, I almost miss it. Uriah doesn't bother knocking so I follow him inside.

"Hey little brother." Zeke comes up to us and slurs.

"Hey Zeke." Uriah chuckles.

"Where are your manners? Get your date a drink." Zeke lectures him and I have to bite my lip to prevent me from laughing at him.

"What would you like?" Uriah ask me.

"Water is fine." I tell him. I decide that its best not to show up to training with a hangover.

Uriah goes to get the water and comes back moments later with a bottle for me as he's sipping his own bottle.

"Thanks." I say. I listen to the music playing and it isn't much.

"What wrong?" Uriah asks me.

"I'll be right back." I tell him as I skip to the door.

I go back to the dorm and remember the way I came. I look through one of my drawers and find exactly what I'm looking for. I rush back to Zeke's apartment and look for the party's host.

"Hey Zeke." I say to get his attention. "I've got some good music here. Mind playing it? Its better than that bass crap that you're playing now."

"No problem Thea." He tells me as he takes the hard drive out of my hand and places it in the stereo.

I walk back to Uriah after that just as Revenge by the Plain White T's starts to play. Its probably the best song to start with because its more of a Dauntless style.

"Where did you go?" Uriah asks me.

"Get a hard drive that had this music on it." I tell him and gesture to the stereo.

"You've got good taste." He smiles and takes my had to lead me to where people are dancing.

"Thank you." I smile.

Uriah starts to dance and I laugh at his silly attempt to lighten the mood. It worked I guess. We both make fools of ourselves dancing but most people are too drunk to see anything that's more than right in front of their faces. We dance to the next few songs before we both get pretty tired after my favorite song, Should Have Gone To Bed by the Plain White T's that's on that hard drive, finishes. We sit down on Zeke's couch and talk. I learn that Uriah came second in his initiation but only after Six. I learn that Marlene and Lynn have been his best friends since before he can remember and that he can't get enough Dauntless cake. He learns that I love to dance. Ballet mostly but a little bit of hip hop and some of the classics like tango and the waltz. We both have the same favorite color, which is green. We both will do any challenge presented to us but that's why we're Dauntless.

"Its getting pretty late so I should probably get you back. You still have fights tomorrow." Uriah tells me as he stands up.

"Yeah. Forgot about that." I sigh as I take his hand that he holds out for me.

Uriah and I walk back towards the dorms with our fingers laced. We walk in a comfortable silence before we stop just in front of the door. He looks down at me and smiles a contagious smile. I stand on my tip toes and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you. I had a wonderful time." I tell him.

"I did too." He flashes his crooked smile.

"See ya later." I smile before I walk into the dorm and look back to see him smiling.


End file.
